We Found Love
by ObsessivePrincess
Summary: Sequel to QSS, WWBWB, TFNOTS, WLA. Let's see how the James/Scott/Davis families and their friends fare, as they each add and start to their families!
1. Tell Me Why

**Pffft...it's not been that long...right?**

**So here's chapter one ;) This is "We Found Love" :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**_I took a chance, I took a shot _**

**_ And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground I see who you are_**

"Don't be so silly." Haley laughed, as she busied herself around the kitchen. "Mommy's fine, honest."

"But, mom." Tae sat up straight. "If you have a baby in your tummy, then how does he eat?" Haley smirked, and continued to spray down the kitchen counter.

"Well, the baby eats what I eat." She explained. "So he or she can grow big and strong." She told him with a smile.

"So he gets already chewed food?" Tae scrunched his face up. "That's disgusting." Haley let out a hearty laugh, as she saw her husband coming down the hall from their bedroom. Tae simply rolled his eyes and ran out of the kitchen.

"Morning." Haley grinned, as her husband walked over to greet her.

"Hmm, you smell good." He smiled, kissing her neck softly. Haley pulled away and went back to her cleaning.

"That would be because I haven't thrown up this morning." She chuckled. "Is Tils still asleep?" She looked to the clock on the wall. Nathan ran a hand across his face, as he nodded.

"Yeah, she had a long night." He smirked. "She was amazing, wasn't she?" Haley let out a long sigh and nodded, a smile growing on her face, as she remembered the night before.

_"I'd like you all to welcome a little girl who's been doing this completely alone." Mrs Denning spoke loudly. "She hasn't let anyone see her practicing, so nobody knows what she's doing; it's Mathilda Breyton James Scott."_

_The applause was loud, and Haley and Nathan were sharing looks between them. "Didn't you say she was just being a stage hand?" Brooke leaned over, with baby Caiden Keith Scott in her arms._

_"That's what she told me." Taylor leaned forwards from behind them._

_"That's what Tils told us!" Haley exclaimed in a hushed voice, as she searched for her camera._

_The seven year old stepped on stage, centre stage, and raised the microphone to her lips. "Thank you for coming tonight." She grinned sweetly. "This is a surprise for my mom and dad. They're having a baby again, and I can't wait!" She grinned. "So this is my special surprise for you, and it's our song." She walked to the side of the stage and picked up a small guitar._

**_In my daughters eyes,  
I am a hero,  
I am strong and wise,  
And I know no fear_**

"I never knew she could sing." Haley smiled, setting the kettle to boil. "I mean, I never imagine…she's amazing."

"She got it from you." Nathan smiled. "I mean, the actual genes come from your dad, but she learned from you." He insisted. "She watches you perform, and you used to sing to her as a baby…you brought her talent out."

"And the guitar, I mean…where did she learn how to play?" She asked passionately. "I mean, I've never heard her playing guitar, where did she even get a guitar?"

"Do you want to make a little more noise?" Mathilda yawned loudly, as she stood in the hallway. "Some people like sleep."

"Yeah, whatever." Nathan smirked. "Hey, come sit with us a minute." He beckoned her over.

"Umm…okay." Mathilda said quietly, pulling on her pajama shirt. "Why?"

"You did so great last night." Haley smiled, kissing her forehead. "You're so brave to do that." Mathilda smiled as she blushed, just like her mother would do. "Where did you learn to play guitar?"

"I only know one song." Mathilda looked up at her mother. "I'm not even eight yet, I can't play real good."

"You're almost eight." Haley smiled. "And you play really well. A little more practice and you'll be like a professional." She winked. "So did you learn in school?"

"Yup." Mathilda nodded. "I went with Miss Jones at recess and she learned me."

"Taught you." Nathan smiled. "You're alright, kid." He smiled, pushing her off him a little. "Now off you go to get dressed. We've a big day today."

**_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you love me then you cut me down  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
And here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why.._**

"We are here today, to celebrate the birth of four week old Caiden Keith Scott, and the marriage of Brooke Penelope Davis, and Lucas Eugene Scott." The priest announced.

The whole town was there. Peyton and Haley stood by Brooke's side – Haley as Caiden's godmother, an Matron of honour, Peyton as a bridesmaid. On the other side, Lucas stood with Nathan by his side – as his best man, and Caiden's godfather.

Haley's hands rested on her 5 month baby bump, as the ceremonies went on; the holy water was poured, the boy blessed, and the parent's wed, and now, now was the time for the party.

"Aunt Hales!" Morgan called out, as she clicked her heels, running to catch up with her Aunt and Uncle. "Hey." She smiled, slowing down. "I take is Lissa and Kelly are babysitting?"

"Yeah." Haley laughed, as she nodded ahead of them, to the younger children of the family. "How's your mom dealing with that?" Haley looked to Morgan, as she saw Nathan slip off to chat with a man – a man who wouldn't want to talk about his feelings.

"Better." Morgan smiled. "She's accepted, and she calls them girlfriends now…I just think she didn't want to believe it at first." She shrugged. "She keeps talking about not having grandkids from her." Morgan sighed. "I wish I could just say 'don't worry mom; I'll give you grandkids.' But she's really not interested right now." Haley let out a sigh of her own and rubbed at the twenty-one year olds back.

"She's just hurt." She explained. "She'll be interested when the time comes." She promised her eldest niece. "Just try not to let the time come too soon. God knows, there'll be enough babies this year." Haley laughed. "It's not here already, is it?" She deadpanned, looking to her niece.

"No." Morgan smiled. "I've been thinking about children with Lee, but not yet." She insisted. "I want to finish up school first, I have 3 months left, then I'll have my finance exam." She informed Haley. "Karen said if I can't get a job straight away, she'll happily let me cash up at café, for experience, but I'm hoping to get a job at a branch store. I've applied for Macy's…and…clothes over Bro's." She bit her lip, as Haley's head flew around.

"Well what did Brooke say?" She asked quickly. "I mean, I can-"

"I applied online." Morgan told her aunt. "I don't want to get the job because Brooke knows me, I want it because I'm qualified."

"I guess…" Haley trailed off. "Hey, we went for the sonogram last week." She grinned, as her hand found her tummy once more. "Wanna see?"

"Sure." Morgan took the sonogram picture from Haley and grinned wildly, excitedly pointing out features of the baby. "Did you find out the sex?"

"No." Haley bit her lip. "I mean, I don't care, but Nathan wants a surprise." She explained. "It doesn't make a difference to me, at all."

"That's cute." Morgan led them up the pathway to Karen's café. "I can't wait." She giggled. "I'm totally serious, like…I totally want to be pregnant now…but I know it's a stupid move to make right now."

"You're damn right it is." Morgan was faced with her mother as she entered the café.

"Hey, mom." She put her arms around Vivianne. "You know I'm not dumb."

"I don't know." Vivianne shrugged. "Look at when you were sixteen."

Haley took the awkward moment as an opportunity to go and con Karen out of some chicken soup.

**_You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day  
Well I get so confused and frustrated  
Forget what i'm trying to say, oh _**

Taylor's phone buzzed, and she went to hide in a corner, as she checked it. Her smile widened, as she saw the text message.

_Hey…it's Chase. I need 2 talk 2 u. xxxxx_

Immediately, she replied, saying she would love to chat to him, but she was at a family party right now. Biting her lip, she put her phone away, and looked down to the protruding three month old.

"Momma's hungry, huh?" She smiled, making her way to the counter, where Karen had laid out sandwiches and other snacks.

"Well, if it isn't my big sister." Quinn smiled, as she came up behind Taylor. "Who's the guy?"

"What?" Taylor turned around quickly, and her hand flew to her tummy. "Sorry…" She saw Quinn's worried face. "I get nauseous very easily – the doctor said it could be a side effect from the apparent surgery."

"Oh." Quinn nodded. "So who's the guy you were just texting, or facebooking, or whatever?"

"Nobody." Taylor shook her head. "It's no one."

"You're lying." Quinn said, as the pair took sandwiches from the counter. "I saw the smile."

"Fine." Taylor looked down. "Chase texted me." She let out a sigh, as she an Quinn made their way to a quieter part of the room. "He…He said we need to talk. I don't want to delete him from the baby's life…but I don't know if I'm ready to see him." She sighed. "And whether I am, or not, I have to…"

"Oh Tay." Quinn pulled her sister into her side. "You should just call him, and get it over with. He already knows about the baby – you already told him that. Maybe he just wants to know when you're due…I mean, it's his baby too." Quinn sipped her Martini, as Taylor frowned.

"I hate this no alcohol thing." She frowned. "I guess I should call him."

**_I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I got no one to believe in  
You tell me that you want me, then push me around  
And I need you like a heartbeat  
But you know you got a mean streak  
Makes me run for cover when you're around  
Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why.. _**

"I've known Brooke since we little girls." Haley smiled. "She's been my best friend, for as long as I can remember, and to be honest, I didn't think this day would come." She smirked. "The day that Brooke Davis settled down, and found one man, who she wanted to be with, for her entire life." She paused. "That's not the Brooke Davis I used to know. The Brooke I used to know, was different. She was still kind, and considerate, popular, and happy…she was still Brooke, but she was a more friendly Brooke – and I do use that term loosely." She laughed, as did Brooke.

"When Brooke first asked me to be her Matron of Honor, I was delighted, but as time went on, I realized I had a big responsibility. I had to make a speech." She paused again. "Now we all know, I don't like to talk much." The whole room began laughing. "No, really. I'm actually quite shy." She smirked. "I do public speeches all the time, for charity and such, but when I realized I had to do this." She looked around the room. "Well I tried every way to worm my way out of it – especially since I was only given one weeks notice." She eyed her best friend. "But have any of you ever tried saying no to Brooke Davis? I wouldn't advise it." Brooke pouted, as the whole room roared with laughed.

"Now really though, congratulations Brooke and Lucas. You both deserve each other, a lot…but I thought you know, maybe you could use some advice to keep your marriage going." She smirked. "So I talked to some people whom I know have been married a long time, and I took some things from my own marriage." She looked to the couple. "I would like to start, by giving the groom some advice." She looked to Lucas. "And I have acquired some help from my own amazing husband." She smirked, as Nathan stood up.

"Well man." He looked to Lucas. "There's lots I can tell you. The first piece of advice, would be shut up and listen." The room laughed loudly. "The second, would be to admit when you're wrong, and never, ever, be right." He smirked.

"I'm sure Brooke will appreciate this one; set ground rules, as soon as you wake up tomorrow. You want to know where each of you stand in this marriage." Haley insisted. "And Lucas, remember, you have to do everything Brooke says." Lucas smirked, as Brooke whispered something in his ear. "And you also have to remember the children present today." Many people laughed louder.

"The best way to remember an anniversary, is to forget it." Nathan smirked. "Just once."

"You'll never hear the end of it." Haley smirked. "Never forget the two most important phrases in a marriage." She paused. "Yes Dear, and Sure, take my credit card."

"Yeah, I don't know who taught her that one." Nathan mumbled, as Haley smirked.

"And lastly, just enjoy the time you have together." Haley felt Nathan's arm snake around her. "Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. And it's a wonderful thing when two people who were made for each other manage to fall in love. So I'd like to make a toast. And I'd like to make it with this thought in mind: If there is such a thing as a good marriage, it is because it resembles friendship rather than love. To Brooke and Lucas; Friends, Lovers and Soul mates."

**_Why..do you have to make me feel small  
So you can feel whole inside  
Why..do you have to put down my dreams  
So you're the only thing on my mind _**

"I am so proud of you guys!" Haley gushed, as she handed out the assignments. "You all understood the book really well. I'm shocked at how quickly you grasped the concept of it. Not a single person got below a C." She smiled, as she arrived back at her desk. "You have no idea how that makes me feel."

"Um, Miss James." Shantel raised a hand. "I…um, could I go to the bathroom, please?"

"Of course." Haley handed her a hall pass and Shantel stood up. "Remember you have another-" Haley stopped, as Shantel leaned over and rested her hands on the desk. "Okay, okay, come and sit here." Haley used her foot to pull her desk chair over, and move Shantel into it. "Something tells me you won't be making it to the bathroom." She sighed, as she made sure Shantel was comfortable. "Alright, Shantel, I need-" She looked up to the other students. "I need someone to go and bring Stephen Harris and Principal Turner here." She said immediately. "The rest of you, I want you to go to Study Hall." She watched as the class filed out. "Alright Shantel." She paused, as the door closed. "I need you to tell me what's happening. How do you feel right now?"

"I feel." Shantel paused. "Like my whole stomach just got tight." Haley nodded and took out her cell phone. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Ha." Haley laughed. "Trust me, you don't. You're better off here." She told the young girl, as she dialed 911. "How long have you been feeling tight?"

"A…Since last night." She told Haley. "Early this morning I guess." She doubled over once more, as the operator answered the phone.

"Hi, I need an Ambulance, at Tree Hill High School." She told the operator. "Yes, I'm Haley James, my student is in labour. She's seventeen." She explained, as principal Turner came through the door, with no Stephen in sight. "Someone will direct the paramedics." She insisted, before hanging up. "Alright, are you okay? Comfortable?" Haley asked Shantel, who just closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'll get Ms Longhart to contact her mother, and someone to direct the paramedics, if you're okay here?" Principal Turner looked to Haley, who just nodded.

"There's something about this classroom." Haley muttered, remembering when her own waters broke. "Okay," She noticed a look of pain on Shantel's face. "Don't think about it sweetie. Don't think about it, breath through it. Hey, you can laugh, 'cause I'll be doing the same thing in a few months." She laughed. "Just wait until you see his beautiful face." Haley smiled. "It's the most amazing feeling-"

"Shut up!" Shantel exclaimed loudly. "Just shut up!"

"Alright." Haley laughed. "Do you need to get up, walk around?" Shantel thought for a few seconds, before trying to stand herself. With an amused smile, Haley helped her up, one hand on her own back, as she helped Shantel to steady her feet.

"Is the ambulance coming?"

"They're on their way." Haley promised, just hoping they would get here in time.

**_I'm sick and tired of your attitude  
I'm feeling like I don't know you  
You tell me that you want me then cut me down  
I'm sick and tired of your reasons  
I've got no one to believe in  
You ask me for my love then you push me around _**

**__**"Here's to you and your temper  
Yes, I remember what you said last night  
And I know that you see what you're doing to me  
Tell me why  
Why, tell me why

I take a step back, let you go  
I told you i'm not bulletproof  
Now you know" The blonde finished off the note, as she stood in the music room, alone. She wouldn't dare venture outside of the room with her voice. Her reputation meant way too much to her.

"Hello?" A voice called out, and the blonde panicked. Someone had heard her. Ducking behind the piano and raising her head a little, she saw the teacher looking around. "Is someone in here?" The blonde felt the tickle in her nose, and before she knew it, she let herself be known.

"Shailene?" Haley looked around the piano, as the young girl stood up.

Shyly, the girl looked to her feet. "Listen, you can't…you can't tell anyone. I don't…I just do it sometimes." She insisted. "Please. I only did it the once, at the talent show…"

"I wont." Haley shook her head. "I promise, but you're good. Great, actually." She smile. "You're fantastic."

"Thanks." Shailene blushed, leaning against the piano.

"Did you write it?" Haley asked, sitting down on a stood behind her. Shailene nodded quietly. "It's amazing. It was you, right?" She asked. "You wrote 'different beat'? You put it on my desk, and you let me sing it." She insisted. "I knew it." She pressed on. "You should pursue this."

"No." Shailene shook her head. "But I would like to ask your advice on something." She bit her lip.

"You're not pregnant too, are you?" Haley's eyes widened. "Because I've got-"

"No." Shailene raised an eyebrow. "I may act like a slut sometimes, but I'm not." She insisted. "I…I have these lyrics…"


	2. Sticks Stones

**This chapter is kinda short, but it's leeway for Haley and Mathilda's relationship in the future :) And it's nice to see Lisa in it too ;)**

**Review Replies**

**Shay **_Brooke's got a baby! The kids are only 2 months older, so Tae would be 6, but Mathilda's still 7, almost 8 :)_

_What does Chase want? Hmmmmm :P_

_Oh trust me, I will ;)_

_Haha I love writing speeches :P It's my favourite thing to write :P_

_Well Shantel's not preggers anymore...LOL_

_Yes, Stephens the father!_

_And yeah, I like interlooped the scenes..._

_It was you ;) Haha! Thanks youuu :D_

**Ace **_ Thanks! Nice to see you again :P__  
_

**Sara **_Hia! Nice to see you back :D Thanks!__  
_

Chapter 2

**_Couldn't you tell lies to me  
Couldn't you say I'm pretty  
No that's enough  
Tells me that she hates the playground  
How can they hurt?  
Words are just sounds..  
So take your shot.._**

"Hey Mathilda, have you seen this movie?" A boy walked past her, flashing a DVD in her face. "You guys have the same name."

"Yeah." The boy's friend laughed. "But the girl in the movie's pretty." Mathilda blinked, staying in silence, as she waited for Lisa to meet her outside of school that morning.

"Ha, good one, Dave!" The friends hi fived, before running away and leaving Tillie alone. She watched around her, as she heard whispers, and murmurs. Everyone was talking amongst themselves…but no one wanted to talk to her.

"Hey." Lisa walked up to Tillie and hugged her tightly. "Why are you standing alone? Can't you make other friends?" Mathilda just looked at her friend and blinked, before running, as she felt the water trickling from her eyes. Wasn't it bad enough that she was left out at home too?

**_I don't want them to see they're making it hard for me  
At home I cry  
But don't you think that you're on your own  
When you've no one's hand to hold  
Sticks and stones  
Hurt just a little_**

"Every child comes with the message that God is not yet discouraged of us." Haley whispered quietly, as she and Nathan lay on the couch that evening. Mathilda and Taylor were staying with Lydia and Jimmy, as a last night for Nathan and Haley, before the new baby came.

"Where's that from?" Nathan asked, her, as he combed her hair with his fingers. Haley smiled gently and looked directly up at him.

"My heart."

**_Wouldn't it be wrong if we're all the same?  
Don't surrener, don't you change.  
Sticks and stones  
Hurt just a little  
They hurt just a little_**

"Move out of the way!" Tae insisted, as he pushed past Mathilda, to get into the hospital doors. The pair knew, as soon as their grandparents picked them up from school, that it was time.

"Taylor!" Mathilda exclaimed. "Stop it! We can't go in yet!" She complained, as she rubbed on her arm.

"Shut up!" Tae told her. "I just want to see my baby!"

"It's not your baby." Mathilda rolled her eyes, as Lydia and Jimmy stood at the coffee machine. "It's mom's. We're just the old kids." Tae frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"Well you look old but I don't." He said pointedly. Mathilda felt a pang in her heart. That one she thought she would only feel in school…but this was her own brother.

She had heard things her mother and aunts had said about getting old…wrinkly…how your skin sags…she didn't look wrinkly and saggy…did she? Quickly, she turned around and looked to her grandparents. "I need to use the bathroom." She said, in a questioning voice, as if to ask permission.

"Oh, okay." Lydia smiled. "I'll take you."

"I want to go myself." Mathilda mumbled. "I have to be a big girl now, so I can help momma. I can go." Lydia frowned at her granddaughter, but knowing that the bathroom was just down the hall, she allowed her to go, provided she went straight there, and straight back.

**_With all the mean words  
They're Ugly  
I'm starting to see I'm lucky  
And that's enough  
I'd rather be alone in my world  
I'd rather be the girl who gets hurt  
So take your shot_**

**_I don't want them to see they're making it hard for me  
__At home I cry  
But don't you think that you're on your own  
When you've no one's hand to hold  
Sticks and stones  
Hurt just a little_**

"Miss!" Mathilda ran into school the next morning, with a huge smile on her face. "Miss, guess what!"

"Oh, Mathilda I'm working." Mrs Denning sighed. "Tell me later." Mathilda swallowed and turned to leave the classroom, even her teacher making her feel down now.

"What's up with you?" Lisa asked, as Mathilda stood in the play ground.

"My mom's in the hospital." Mathilda stated. "We went to see her yesterday." Lisa smiled brightly and looked to her sad friend.

"But that's good, right?" She asked. "She had the baby." Mathilda shook her head, yes, quietly.

"I have a new sister, but nobody wants to know." She said quietly. "I want to go home." Lisa put her arm around her friend and sloppily kissed her head.

"Your momma kisses you to make you feel better." Lisa smiled softly. "Why don't you and me go to your house so you don't get yelled at for going home alone?" She suggested, standing up, and taking her best friends hand.

"Yeah." Mathilda nodded. "I need to get my backpack. I'll be back." She trudged back into the school building, praying nobody else was there; but she had no such luck.

"Where are you going?" Damien, a boy in the class above her, asked.

"Home." Mathilda replied, not looking at him. "Where's my bag?" She turned quickly, seeing it wasn't in her cubby hole.

"We gave it a little…make over." Damien smirked. "It was ugly before. Just like it's owner."

"Shut up!" Mathilda yelled loudly. "You're such a dick!" Damien's mouth and eyes grew wide, as he pointed, before running backwards, calling out his teacher's name. Mathilda quickly gathered her things and ran, as fast as she could, grabbing Lisa's arm on the way out.

**_Wouldn't it be wrong if we're all the same?  
Don't surrener, don't you change.  
Sticks and stones  
Hurt just a little  
They hurt just a little_**

"T-T!" Lisa exclaimed. "Why are we running?" She panted. "Did you get caught?"

"No." Mathilda shook her head, as they arrived outside Karen's café. "I said a bad word to Damien." She confessed, as they slowed down, rounding the corner to Mathilda's street.

"You don't say bad words!" Lisa exclaimed. "I'm not bad enough to say bad words, and momma says I'm really bad!" She told her friend quickly.

"He called me ugly." Mathilda frowned. "And they painted my backpack." She turned around for Lisa to see it properly. "I just wanted to tell everyone about my sister." She looked to her feet, as tears began once more.

"I want to know about her." Lisa stated. "And I'll tell those bad bullies." She insisted, sticking her fists up. "Nobody messes with my best friend!"

**_Too young to buy my own bottle of vodka,  
So I begged the driver please I need another,  
How funny that I was too young for so many things  
yet you thought I'd cope with being told I'm ugly,  
Over and over I'd read it, believe it  
Say no to the shrink I can fix me I think,  
I've got friends in my head,  
They've got me on the mend,  
I am pretty in my mirror, Easy to pretend,  
Seventeen and thought that I'd won the jackpot,  
Seems I didn't read between the lines of this one,  
Can't think why I could have made you so so angry,  
Your bullets I don't feel them coming firing at me_**

"Mathilda!" Haley whispered. "What are you doing? How did you get home?" She eased herself up, careful not to knock the sleeping newborn in the car seat at her feet.

"I missed you." Mathilda lied. "I wanted a hug." Haley raised an eyebrow, when she saw Lisa come in.

"Lisa, what…you both can't just leave school." She sighed. "Don't you think I have enough to deal with right now?" She asked, a little louder. "You're just adding to my workload here!" She turned around and picked up the phone, hearing the pair disappear behind her, and along the hallway.

"Baby, I need you to go into the school and tell them Mathilda and Lisa are here." She said, straight away. "She said she missed me. She's in big trouble." Haley ran a hand through her hair. "I love you too. See you soon."

**_But don't you think that you're on your own  
When you've no one's hand to hold  
Sticks and stones  
Hurt just a little_**

"Don't worry Tillie." Lisa stood by her friends bedroom door. "I'll make sure nobody's mean to you ever again.

Haley stood outside the door, frowning, before it opened wide. "Even my mom doesn't make me cry." Lisa stamped on Haley's foot, before running out of the front door, and back on her way to school. Haley jumped in pain, causing their newborn to awaken, and Mathilda to slam her door closed.

"I swear to god." Haley ran her hand through her hair, as she moved into the living room, to pick up her daughter, before heading into her other daughter's bedroom. "Eh, I don't think so." Haley insisted. "Tell me what's wrong." She insisted, shushing the newborn. "You don't cry, you yell, and you fight, but you never cry."

"Nothing." Mathilda wiped at her eyes. "I was…nobody would listen to my news." Mathilda shook her head. "It's ok."

"That's all?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow. "There's nothing more?"

"Nope." Mathilda shook her head. "I'm sorry I came home from school. I should have stayed and waited for daddy at 3pm." She sat upright and pulled her comforter tighter. "I won't do it again."

"You have to understand, Mathilda, anyone could have been walking the streets. You're eight, not eighteen."

"Right." Mathilda plastered a fake smile. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"You're grounded for a week. And no TV, candy or chips." Haley insisted, as this was the usual rules for the children being grounded.

Mathilda swallowed, as she watched Haley leave the room. Standing up slowly, Mathilda went to stand in front of the mirror. She looked like such a child. All the pretty girls at school had blue eyes, and hers used to be, but they went dark now. They weren't bright like before. And she wasn't tall, and she didn't have nice blonde hair, it went darker, and now it was more brown, and her nose was all flat. Not like the other girls. All of the other girls were really flat chested, and had flat tummies…but Mathilda seemed to have lumps and bumps everywhere. She knew she did. She could see them herself. She saw them every time she looked in the mirror. She was ugly.

**_Wouldn't it be wrong if we're all the same;  
Don't surrender, don't you change  
Sticks and Stones  
Hurt just a little  
They hurt just a little_**


	3. You're having my Baby

**So I need to ask you all to bear with me with this ...how many? QSS, WWBWB,TFNOTS,QSS,WLA...sixthquel...LOL. I'm not planning ahead really, and the big stories are set for a few years time...in like...five years...and I didn't want to do a huge time jump :/ **

**So this one picks up half way through last chapter, and is 100% Naley and their Family :D ENJOY!**

**Shay **_THERE WAS A TIME CHANGE :O  
Never mind cheated of baby time, this whole chapter is devoted to it :O  
I'll explain it all in due course; and no, it's just that the Tillie thing is important to me :)_

**Sara **_Thank you :D__  
_

**Ace **_Thanks! __  
_

**Tess **_HI! IM BACK! Comeback? I don't do comebacks ;) Well, the Tillie storyline is very important to me, an I'm going to keep reflecting on it. FF.N fucke up during the upload of Ch1. The song was in b/i and the rest wasn't. It was broken up, so some was flashbacks, some of it had a few weeks time jump ect.  
__Yeah, but she's not going to be embracing it much :P_

Chapter 3

**_A baby is God's opinion that the world should go on._**

"Morning, Hales." Nathan smiled, as his wife's eyes fluttered opened. "What do you feel like for breakfast?" He stood over her, fully dressed. The sun was beaming through the windows, and her eyes were all screwed up.

"Hmm." She did her best to focus on her husband. "Ice cream." She smirked. "And a sweet kiss from my husband." She added, as she leaned over and softly touched his lips. "But first, I gotta pee."

"Alright." Nathan laughed, shaking his head, as his wife tried to hurry her 9 month baby bump along. "Just don't go into labour." He joked, as he stood up, and made his way to the kitchen. With a sigh, knowing his wife should be eating better, her took Ice Cream from the freezer, an some strawberries from the fridge.

Shaking his head, he began to chop and sprinkle the strawberries over the ice cream – so at least she would have some nutrition in her.

He felt her arms snake around him, just a few moments later. "I love you." She whispered, kissing his neck softly. "You're so good to me."

Nathan chuckled and, without turning around, raised her knuckles to his lips. "I love you too; but I already got your ice cream, so you don't have to butter me up." He laughed, turning around an leaning against the counter top, while Haley's hands rested on her hips.

"Oh, that's not why I'm being nice to you." She smirked, before biting her lip softly.

"Then why?" Nathan raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to buy you McDonald's for breakfast, Haley. No way. I got you Ice Cream." He insisted, fed up with his wife's ridiculous, if hormonally induced, eating habits.

"I don't want ice cream." Haley shook her head. "In fact, you're about to get upset, but these things…I know how it works, which is why I didn't say…so you can't be mad-"

"Haley." Nathan interrupted her. "What is it?"

"I went into labour at 4am." She said, really fast, as she clutched her bump, seeing Nathan's eyes glaze over quickly, before returning to normal.

"What?" He asked quickly, before turning around in a full circle. "Let me get my keys. You..you..you wait there. I'll get the bag, and I'll call your mom, and sisters, and Brooke and Karen and your brothers and work-"

"Calm down." Haley laughed. "I want to say goodbye to the kids first; you know these things take ages. I need to be able to-" Haley paused as she looked down her leg, to the floor. "Maybe not, let's get to the hospital." She stated, as Nathan stepped away from the clear fluid.

**_A baby is the beginning of so many new things. Of hope. Of opportunity. A baby is the beginning of everything new._**

"It won't work, Nathan." Haley insisted, as he tried to parallel park. "Will you just find somewhere else before I give birth on the damn seat?" Nathan huffed, as he pulled completely onto the road, and drove around the corner.

"It means we have to walk further." He moaned. "And you're in pain."

"No, I.." Haley paused and breathed deeply, as she closed her eyes and held her bump protectively. "I'm not." She finished, a few seconds later. "I'm having contractions, but I am perfectly capable of walking!" She told him, as he parked around the corner. "And if you're going to treat me like I'm the baby being born today, then I don't want you in the delivery room."

"What?" Nathan eyes widened, as Haley slammed the door closed and began to cross the road. He watched, as he ducked down, her back hunched, and other cars began to beep their horns at her.

"Hey, baby." He ran to her and helped her off the road. "You sure you're OK to walk?" He put a hand supportively on her back.

"Yeah." Haley slowly nodded. "I'm fine…I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm hungry."

"Ice chips only." Nathan smirked, as Haley hit his chest. "I'll see if I can sneak you a reeses bar once you're settled."

"Oooh I want cups." Haley grinned. "This is why I love you." She smiled, as Nathan hailed a nurse to get her a wheelchair.

"It didn't sound like you loved him a minute ago." Came a voice from behind Haley. She looked around, half being pushed into a wheelchair, as Nathan gave the nurses her name.

"Morgan, what are you doing here?" She asked quickly, turning to see what was happening with herself at the same time.

"I had an interview for a volunteer in the canteen. Cashing up." She told Haley with a smile. "And as I left, I saw you and Nathan. It's time?" She questioned quickly, the excitement clear on her face, as Haley nodded. "Oh this is so exciting! Do you need to me to call anyone?" She asked immediately.

"Everyone." Haley laughed. "I went into labour at 4am." She began to explain.

"And didn't tell me." Nathan added, as he turned around. "I'll be right back baby." He kissed her forehead and made his way towards the mens room.

"Yeah, anyway." Haley and Morgan watched Nathan leave the waiting area, whilst the nurse who got her the wheelchair tried to page a doctor. "We haven't told anyone."

"Well, I'll tell you what, Grandma and Grandpa have the kids, right?" Morgan asked, as Haley nodded through her most recent contraction. "Well I will go and pick them up. I'll take them back to your place, get them food, explain what's going on, and then when you're ready, you and Nathan can call to speak to them. Does that sound OK?"

"Perfect." Haley smiled softly. "And if you could hold off on telling anyone until we call, that would be great. I don't want a lot of people here." She smiled, apologetically.

"That's OK." Morgan nodded her understanding. "It's yours and Nathan's day." She smiled softly, as the pair made small talk until Nathan returned, and Morgan wished the couple luck.

**_The decision to have a child is the most brave, respectable and dangerous decision one can make. It is making the decision to forever have your heart walking around outside of your own body._**

"Okay, Haley. You're nearly there." Dr McAvie encouraged the teacher. "Just one more push."

"I'll give you one more damn push!" Haley exclaimed, as the sweat poured down her face.

"Don't tell her to push." Nathan warned the doctor. "You'll make her angry." He laughed a little at the state his wife was in.

"And who do you think you are? Don't you laugh at me!" Haley tried to pull her leg from Nathan's grip, as another contraction hit.

"A big push Haley!" Dr McAvie insisted, as Haley tried to push. "Bigger, I need more."

"Well I can't give you more!" Haley shot back. "And you stop damn laughing!" She glared at her husband. "You want to be able to make more kids?"

"You know, it would be helpful if you gave her some support." Dr McAvie muttered to Nathan. "She's not in the best of situations, and if all you're going to do is laugh, then I have to ask you to leave."

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed. "Don't talk to my husband like-" Another contraction hit and she began to shout and scream, as she pushed, harder than she had ever pushed before.

"Oh my god!" Nathan exclaimed. "What's wrong with the back of it's head?"

"What?" Haley gulped, as she heard a cry fill the room. "What do you mean what's wrong? What's wrong with my baby?" She tried to push herself further up.

"Nothings wrong." Dr McAvie insisted. "It's just that she came out face up, instead of down. She's perfectly healthy." He smiled, handing the baby to the nurse.

"No!" Haley said loudly. "No, I want skin to skin." She insisted. "It should be in my notes."

**_The thing is; my heart was walking around outside my body long before I ever gave birth. I always wore my heart on my sleeve, and I think we all do that at some point in our lives._**

"So, momma's having the baby?" Tae asked excitedly. "Right now?"

"Right now." Morgan grinned. "So Lee and I are babysitting you until you're allowed to go see them."

"Do we still have to go to School tomorrow?" Mathilda asked, quietly.

"Yeah." Morgan said softly, as she watched the young girl looking down to her feet. "Why?"

"Nothing." Mathilda Shook her head. "I was just wondering. Can I go to bed?"

Morgan looked to Lee, who simply shrugged. "What if your mom calls?" She asked the seven year old.

"You can wake me up." Morgan said quietly. "I'm tired.

**_But new babies are there to help us rectify our past mistakes, and make sure that they don't happen again in the future._**

"Come meet your new baby sister!" Haley whispered excitedly, as her two children entered the room.

"Me first!" Tillie grinned, pushing Tae out of the way.

"Mathilda!" Nathan scolded her. "That's not fair, you're brother's smaller than you."

"Yeah." Taylor stuck his tongue out, as his sisters eyes welled up.

"That's not fair though." Mathilda began to bubble. "I want to meet her too."

"And you can." Haley stated, looking to Nathan with a sigh. "When you stop crying. You cannot cry every time someone says something you don't like. That's not the way it works." She told her daughter. "Now calm down, and come and meet Natasha Lydia James Scott." Haley smiled proudly.

**_The thing is, we're all different, and babies are all different, but no matter how many differences I find between my babies, I'll love each and every one of them. I will do my very best to raise them to be good American citizens, and I think they're well on their way. Maybe I'll succeed, maybe I won't, but I'll love them anyway. I will always be there for my children; just like my mama's always there for me._**

"You did good baby." Nathan smiled, as he entered the living room. Haley was resting comfortable against the arm of the couch, with five day old Tasha in her arms. Taylor was cuddled into her shoulder, fast asleep, while they watched a movie. Mathilda had fallen asleep alone, in the corner of the room, with a book she had gotten from Alicia. It was Matilda, by Roald Dahl. She had always wanted to read it, but never wanted to take the book or movie out from the school library, because she knew she would be teased exceptionally.

"I'm worried about her." Nathan spoke softly, as he rested against the wall. She's been closed off in her room a lot lately, and Lisa called her yesterday, for over an hour."

"You let her use the phone for over an hour?" Haley asked quickly. "Why?"

"Because she needed a friend." Nathan replied. "I think she's having trouble at school."

"I'll talk to her." Haley sighed. "But if she starts crying again, that's it. You can do it. I can't take it anymore. Every time we tell her no, or ask what's she's doing, she starts crying."

"Hales…you have to give her a little leeway. She just got a new baby sister, she's been pushed to the back burner, I guess. And if she is having trouble at school, it's only getting worse for her." Haley felt her eyes tear up, as she realized what had been going on.

"She isn't eating her food, Nathan." Haley whispered. "I mean, she's eating a little, but she's leaving a lot, and says she had a lot to eat at lunch, in school." She told her husband quietly, as she looked, warily at her daughter.

"I caught her checking herself out the other day." Nathan shook his head. "God, it sounds horrible. She's not even eight years old, but she was in the mirror, pouting, and…and turning…"

"No.." Haley sighed, running one hand through her hair. "She's asking for make up, and new clothes…she isn't getting them." She said sternly. "I don't know where all of this is coming from…I mean…I didn't really care how I looked until I was a teenager." She bowed her head. "I need to talk to her tomorrow…I can't…I don't want it to get worse." She swiped at a tear. "She's my baby."

"They all are." Nathan sighed. "They all are."


	4. I wanna wake up feeling beautiful

**So this one doesn't have much Naley...again...it's very Haley and Tillie oriented :)**

**Shay _  
_**_She's supposed to be hormonal ;) I think you'll like the Haley/Tillie here ;)_

**Stranger **_  
Hmph. Well we're missing one member of Breyinnley in this review list, and I tweeted Jodie about it :D You just babble in General, not just reviews ;) Yeah, some things never do change...WELL REVIEW AGAIN THEN :D_

**Breyinnley 3 **_  
_

Chapter 4

_**A great piece of literature is never about the story, or the plot, or even the length of the piece.**_

"I am only one person, Mathilda." Haley stated sternly, as she busied herself around Natasha. "Natasha is only little and needs a lot of attention."

"I know, but-"

"There's no buts, Mathilda. Just go and find your school shoes." Mathilda sighed and looked to the slip in her hand. With a sting to her eyes, she turned to walk towards her bedroom, when her father rounded the corner.

"Daddy, I-"

"Just a minute, T." Nathan touched his daughters shoulder. "Hales, I gotta run, I have to meet Whitey. Will you be alright?" He asked his wife, kissing her head softly.

"I'll be fine, just go." Haley sighed. "You'll be home on time tonight, right?" She asked, as Nathan nodded his head.

"Sure, I have to stop in at Brooke's house-"

"No, you don't." Haley pointed to her husband. "You can tell Lucas to go himself. I am sick of those two. They have a child together, and whether they want to be together or not, they have to learn to get along and be civil." She insisted. "We are not go-betweens." Nathan smirked and shook his head, as his wife spoke.

"Actually, Brooke asked me to drop off the DVD of Mathilda's show, so she can copy it." Nathan smiled proudly. "I'll see you later, by Tae, Tils." He kissed both of their heads. "Hey baby." He grinned. "See you around lunch." All this, before kissing his wife, and leaving the house; the young girl forgotten, for now.

_**A great piece of literature is about the Characters we learn about; that we get to know. It's about their individual stories; of how they got to where they are.**_

Haley knocked on the door, and heard a loud scream. Smiling, as she heard footsteps, she waited for the door to open, before pushing Natasha's pushchair into the apartment.

"Morning." Haley smiled, taking Natasha's car seat from its comfortable position, and sitting her car seat on the settee.

"Morning." Taylor sighed, picking up eight day old Shane, and kissing his forehead softly. "He never shuts up!" She whispered, gently putting one hand on the back of his head, and holding him to her. "Not unless I lay him down in my bed with me, and then I'll fall asleep, and I can't fall asleep if he's lying there." She sighed. "Shh." She rocked Shane gently. "I don't think he wants to go out."

"Don't be silly." Haley laughed. "Look, lemme see him." Taylor happily handed over her son to her sister, and watched the experienced mother. "I bet, if we just…" Haley used her elbow to lower the door handle a little, while the one hand she managed to sneak away from the baby's body, shielded his eyes from the sun. "What's that?" Haley laughed, as Shane's cries began to slowly soothe.

"How on earth.." Taylor muttered, picking up her house keys, and Tasha's car seat. Setting the car seat in front of Haley, she quickly dragged both babies pushchairs back outside, along with diaper bags.

As the pair busied about their babies, a shrill ringing startled the calm atmosphere and the crying began. "It's the school." Haley frowned. "What could have possibly gone wrong, it's only 9:15!" She exclaimed, before answering the phone.

_**A great piece of literature is about what the little things say. Like when they say a picture paints a thousand words - but what if those thousand words mean nothing? The literature is in the meaning, it's in the moral. It's in the depth of the story.**_

"You should talk to Brooke." Nathan told his brother, as the pair sat with their old coach, in Nathan's office. "She only kicked you out because you were an ass."

"I came home drunk, it happens!" Lucas frowned. "I'm only-"

"A grown adult, with a baby." Whitey insisted. "You know, if anyone asked me, back in the day, which of you two would be the more sensible, the one who had his head screwed on right, I would have lost a hell of a lot of money; and I never was a bettin' man." Whitey insisted. "But you." He pointed to Lucas. "You know what you should be doin', so just get around to doin' it, would ya? Make things right with your wife."

"You know, I'm not the only-"

"Don't even go there." Nathan shook his head, as he stabbed his fork into his food. "You got home at 3am, without a call, or text, or even an 'I'm sorry, I love you.' I wouldn't be alive now, if that were me." He laughed in disbelief. "In fact, I believe you said 'Hey good lookin', what's cookin'? Hows about cookin' something up for me?' and then took out a knife and fork, and waited at the table for an hour, until you realized Brooke had gone to bed."

Lucas frowned, and looked down. "I guess I was a little bit of an ass…"

"Language." Came a small voice from the doorway.

"Well, I know we should have been here, oh, thirty minutes ago for lunch, but something came up." Haley looked down to Mathilda, whilst she pushed Tasha's pram in a calming motion.

"Oh." Nathan frowned. "What-"

"It's a long story." Haley sighed. "You boys go back to your food, and I'll see you after work." Haley stepped in and leaned across Nathan's desk, kissing him quickly, and using one hand to hit Lucas around the back of his head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Lucas rubbed his head, as Whitey chuckled.

"You were an ass." Haley frowned. "He would not be living right now, if he did what you did." Haley told Lucas. "Apologize. I'll see you soon, Whitey."

Whitey simply chuckled and shook his head at the trio.

"Alright." Haley said to Mathilda, as the walked along the hallway. "Momma has to pop into-" Mathilda groaned and Haley turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Sorry." Mathilda sighed. "I just think you work too hard."

"I do." Haley smiled. "But I like my work. Come on; and they we're going to get some food at home." Mathilda looked to her feet, as Haley knocked, and opened the classroom door.

"Hi, everyone." She smiled softly. "Sorry to interrupt." She looked to the substitute. "I wanted to pick up the class assignments while I was here."

"Oh…I didn't-"

"Oh, don't worry. Before I went on leave, I gave all of my classes a list of assignments and deadlines. It's just so I can keep track of what they're doing." The whole class picked up their back packs, as Haley groaned. "What are we working on today?" She looked to the board. "Ah, Great Expectations." Haley nodded.

"We're discussing the Character of Miss Havisham." The substitute told Haley. "So far, we've got that Havisham is a female character, who dickens uses to show the difference between societies social classes." Haley frowned and stepped back a little.

"Well…that's…not…" Haley slowly looked around, as the students looked to their desks. "Guys what are you even doing? Did you even read this book?" She looked to the class, before looking to the substitute. "Did you read it with them?"

"The book was homework; we watched the movie in class. It gave us more work time." Haley raised an eyebrow, before looking around to the class.

"Read the book." She told them. "There is so much more depth to Ms Havisham's character, I mean, yes, her character does help to show the difference between the social classes in that time period, but that's not what her character is about." She paused, and looked around, hurt that her class would even give that as a justifiable answer. She nodded, as a student in the back stood up.

"Miss James; Havisham's character represents how one event can change your life forever." Haley smiled softly.

"That's a good start." Haley nodded to the substitute, who began to write it on the board. "Her life is defined by one single event. Her heart was broken, and-"

"It showed that she needed to be loved; that when her heart broke, she didn't have anyone that she felt she could turn to." Shailene interrupted. "So she spent her life wallowing for her lost love. She felt so much for him that she didn't want to believe he was gone, and she couldn't move past her love for him."

"He had cheated on her." Shantel stood up. "And the shoe is just a further representation of her not moving forward. When she learned he betrayed her, Havisham only had one shoe on, and although not completely realistic, she didn't put that shoe on afterwards, or even take the other off, because maybe…maybe a part of her believed she was dreaming, or she was in an alternate universe, or something that just…that made her believe that her wedding day was coming back, and then she could put her shoe on, and step outside, and marry the love of her life."

"This is fantastic." Haley grinned. "Mathilda, come and sit down, will you?" She asked her daughter, ushering her further into the room. "This won't take long, I promise."

"Can I say something, mama?" Mathilda bit her lip, and looked around.

"Sure." Haley nodded. "If you really think you should."

"Well…That's the Charles Dicken's book; right?" She asked, with a frown, as she propped herself against the wall.

"That's right." Haley smiled. "Great Expectations."

"Well, there's another thing she does." She spoke confidently. "She leaves her door open."

"Wow." Haley grinned proudly. "How did you know that was related to all this?"

"Well, I was reading it, remember, uncle Lucas let me have some of his old books, and I took that, and I asked him what it meant." She explained. "Because only an idiot would leave their door open for anyone to come in." She insisted. "And he told me, she was waiting for her love to return."

"Wow…" Haley swiped at her cheek. "You really are my daughter." The whole class laughed in awe, as Mathilda smiled brightly. "Now, come on you guys." She looked up to the class. "If my eight year old daughter can tell me why Ms Havisham does something, surely you can do a simple character analysis for me." She smiled. "Everyone pass your paper's forward. Forget what I said your next assignment would be; I just want a copy of your character analysis, I want to see how much you can tell me about her; and believe me, I will know if you use sparknotes." She looked around. "And the next time any teacher gives you homework to read a book; you read it. I'll see you in a few days."

_**I was always taught that some stories have a moral behind them. That's wrong. Every story, every piece of writing has a moral, be it a short poem, a short chapter, and extended chapter, a song, a full book...everything has a moral behind it, and the most important one is usually the one you have to go looking for.**_

"Mama." Mathilda bit her lip, as she and Haley sat at the kitchen table. "Do we have to talk now?"

Haley smiled softly and nodded. "I think we do." She said quietly. "It's just you and me, now that Tasha's in bed, and I need to know what's going on with you." Haley stood up. "Let's go in here, and we can talk like we used to." Haley led her daughter into hers and Nathan's room, so they could curl up onto the big bed.

"Do you want to tell me, why you didn't get your permission slip signed, to go swimming?" Haley asked, raising an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I tried this morning." Mathilda mumbled. "I did!" She protested, at Haley's look. "You said not now, and Daddy said wait a minute. I didn't want to go anyway, but I did ask." She insisted.

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Haley asked her daughter. "You love to swim."

"My suit doesn't fit." Mathilda mumbled, looking to her feet. "I got too fat."

"You did not!" Haley exclaimed loudly. "I'm sorry; I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Mathilda, you are not fat. Children are supposed to grow, you're only eight years old."

"But, nobody else has grown."

"Honey…remember when you asked me about sex?" Haley asked her daughter, who nodded. "And I said that there would be lots of little things you were curious about?" Mathilda nodded slowly. "Well, this is one of those things, honey. It's going to happen to everyone." Haley promised. "It happened to me, when I was your age, and your Aunts, and your Grandma…"

"Mom, don't be silly." Mathilda frowned. "I know I'm fat."

"Tils, baby girl, you are not fat." Haley promised, stroking the young girls hair. "You're absolutely perfect."

"So you're saying every single person in school who thinks I'm fat, and ugly is wrong?" Mathilda asked. "Because they're not. They're smart kids mom, we all know how to add, and we know what we see, and they said I look ugly, and fat, and they're right!" Mathilda said, a little too loudly, and Haley, on instinct, hushed her.

"Okay, I know you think I have to tell you this, because I'm your mom, but you are beautiful. Everyone is different, and sweetie, if someone is calling you names in school-"

"Not someone, mom." Mathilda looked up. "Everyone."

"Is that why you and Lisa left last month?" Haley whispered, quite hurt, and angered, by this new information. Mathilda looked to her knees, and nodded.

"They were mean, and all I wanted to do was tell everyone about my new baby sister, and no one wanted to listen. Nobody." Mathilda sobbed. "I have one friend, and she's Lisa." Mathilda announced. "And she's skinny, and isn't fat, and she doesn't have big legs, and she's tall, and-"

"And you take after mother." Haley whispered. "You're feeling pretty down about yourself, aren't you?" Haley whispered. "You're not going to listen to me." She sighed. "You're my baby girl, but just know, the only person that can save you, is you." She insisted. "I won't put you into school tomorrow, and we can talk about what's going on. I can have Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay babysit, and you and I can go to the park, and we can have ice cream, and we can have a mommy, Tillie day, and we can talk about everything, okay?"

"No." Mathilda shook her head. "No, I want to talk now." She insisted. "You talked to everyone at school, and you never talk to me." She told her mother. "You always tell me later, and I'm scared!"

"Scared?" Haley swallowed, nervously. "Why are you…scared?"

"Because, we were learning about all of this stuff in school." Mathilda swiped at her eyes. "And I don't want to look in the mirror and see a fat person when I'm really skinny…and I don't want to be so sad that I hurt myself, and I don't want to wear lots of make up to make me pretty." Mathilda looked down, embarrassed at her outburst.

"Well…you're a smart kid." Haley wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed her head gently. "But you know way too damn much." She kissed her head again, as the tears fell from her own eyes. "I don't want any of that to happen to you either, and I won't let it." Haley insisted. "You are one of the most beautiful little girls ever, and even if you weren't, I'd still say you were, because you deserve to know how special you are." Haley smiled. "Beauty is not just on the outside, it's on the inside too. You are kind, and caring, and funny, and smart…you're the best little helper I have." Haley grinned. "So don't listen to those kids at school. I'll have a talk with you-"

"No." Mathilda shook her head. "I…I swore." Tillie whispered. "At one of them, and they'll tell on me, and-"

"Honey, it's okay. They'll be in more trouble, trust me." Haley promised. "If your problems with the other kids don't get better, then we can discuss where to go from there."

"I can't just go to a different school?" Mathilda asked. "Because the boy across the street goes to-"

"No." Haley insisted. "We can consider it, if you think you really want to, in a couple of weeks, but until then, I won't let you run away. If you go to a new school, then these bullies think they've won. The best thing to do is just ignore them, and when it's quiet, you go and find a teacher to talk to." Haley insisted. "And, if you're really desperate, you can ask them to call me on the next campus." Haley promised. "But only if you really can't talk to anyone else."

"Okay." Mathilda nodded sadly. "But it doesn't mean they're wrong…it just means they shouldn't say it." She said quietly.

"Well, there are ways to keep fit." Haley told her daughter. "But that's as far as I'm willing to go. You don't need to lose weight." She told her daughter sternly. "And if I think you're losing weight, I'll just give you more food on your plate."

"Okay." Mathilda smiled. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby girl." Haley smiled, as the pair fell backwards and lay on the bed.

"Mom"

"Yeah?"

"Can we still skip school and have mommy, Tillie day tomorrow?"


	5. Easy to fall Easy to break

**So...I like kinda...really apologize for the delay...good news is, I'm off work this week, so I have loads of time! Yay :D**

**Shay - **_Brucas are dumb adults, thats why they aren't talking! I have to reread it to be honest...  
I'm Leyton on TV cause I love Brulian, but total Brucas in the FF world!  
Taylor and Chase...remember he was an ass? Well she text him about the baby, and he didn't care. LOL.  
I made you smart :D _

**Sara **_Thanks for sticking with the story!__  
_

**Ace **_Thanks for following everything with me!__  
_

_**xlyssx23**__Hi! That's a huge compliment! I love Chris on the show...but I needed a douche for the story and he drew the short straw :P I think Chris is a totally misunderstood character; just like Dan and Deb and Jimmy and Rachel :D Hope you keep reading _

Chapter 5

**_The slightest words you said;  
Have all gone to my head;  
I hear angels sing;  
In your voice_**

"Sometimes it's just hard." Mathilda looked down to her full plate of pasta and sauce. "All of the other girls can dance and do gym, and…and they can do the limbo dance." Mathilda stayed looking down. "But I can't."

"That doesn't make you fat." Haley whispered, as they ate lunch in their dining room, alone. "Baby, how could you even think that?" She leaned forwards and stroked her daughters hair.

"You said I could speak…" The eight year old mumbled quietly. Haley closed her mouth, a little taken aback, and nodded.

"I can't do any of that…and it's not any better here." She whispered. "Ever since the new baby, no one listens to me. I deserve attention too." She looked to Haley, who stayed quiet. "I deserve to be listened to, and to talk to you and daddy, and to say what I want to do, not just what you want me to do because it's easier and Tasha cant do it!" Mathilda paused again and looked to Haley.

"Can I speak?" Haley asked her quietly. Mathilda slowly nodded, pushing her untouched food away. "Alright, well part of this agreement was that you would eat." Haley pushed the plate back. "Baby, I know yo-"

"I'm not a baby anymore either." Mathilda mumbled.

"A…Alright." Haley breathed deeply, a little hurt by that statement. "You know, mommy and daddy are still learning too, and if you have a problem, you have to tell us, because what we're doing might not be right either. " She told Mathilda. "Like now, it's not fair if you don't get to be seen, or heard. You're the first eight year old your dad and I will ever raise; and you'll be the first nine year old, and ten year old, and everything after that. We're learning how to be a family together; you have to speak to us before things go this far." She told her daughter.

"See, even now, you're talking as if it's my fault!" Mathilda sighed. "It's not easy being the adopted one, you know. I mean, it's easy to see you love Tae lots more." She huffed and pushed her plate away again.

"What?" Haley asked, a little loudly. "You're saying we treat you different because of that? No." Haley stood up and shook her head, one hand going through her hair. "Not a chance. You, young lady, you are our baby, and you always have been. You've always been our baby, and we would never, ever treat you any different!" She stated. "You being adopted has absolutely nothing to do with anything!"

"Prove it." Mathilda shrugged. "You treat me different. Tae can whine and be a stupid baby, but I can't ask for a field trip." She shrugged.

"And how am I supposed to prove that you aren't different?" Haley realized she had to calm down. "By feeding you, clothing you? Being there for you, and loving you?"

"Tell me who she is." Mathilda whispered. "If you love me even though I'm adopted, it shouldn't matter if I know who mother is."

**_When you pull me close;  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice_**

"So…I was thinking." Morgan curled her feet under her legs and cosied into Lee. "Instead of staying in my old bedroom forever." She giggled, as she looked around. "Maybe we could find a place of our own."

"Our own?" Lee looked up to her. "Why, that sounds marvelous, madame. And when might this happen?" He smiled, playing with her fingers.

"Ohh…I don't know…soon though. I'm sick of trying to tip toe around them, and make sure they know where we are. I mean, they're so annoying! Always asking where we're going…we are grown adults!" Morgan sighed, before nuzzling her head into Lee's shoulder. "And partly because I love you, and want to live with you." She added on the end, as her eyes closed.

"I'll bet." Lee laughed. "Let's talk about it when you wake up from your nap." She dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm not sleepy." Morgan lied.

"Yes you are; just sleep."

**_Light on my heart;  
Light on my feet;  
Light in your eyes;  
I can't even speak;  
Do you even know;  
How you make me weak?_**

"I…I just don't know why you would think it's appropriate to show up." Taylor held baby Shane's head close to her chest.

"I don't know; Taylor." Chase pushed past her. "Maybe because you didn't call, like you said you would, and I wanted to see my son?" Chase spat a little to angrily. "Why would you even do that? I mean, first you leave a baby on your sisters doorstep, make the world think she's a slut, ruin her life, and Nathan's-"

"Hey!" Taylor yelled back. "Don't you dare say that little girl ruined their lives, because she didn't!" Taylor insisted. "Yeah, maybe it wasn't what was planned for them, but they love her more than anything in the world, so don't you dare. Don't you even dare say that." Taylor pointed in his face. "And don't ever come into my house, where me and my son live, and tell me how messed up my life is!" She insisted. "Don't you dare."

"Oh come on! They were eighteen! I'm Haley's age, and I couldn't imagine having an eight year old-"

"Well, figures, you have a 3 week old and you've only just come around." Taylor sneered. "I'm going to put him down. Don't follow me." She warned, turning around quickly.

**_I'm a lightweight;  
Better be careful what you say;  
With every word I'm blown away;  
You're in control of my heart;  
I'm a lightweight;  
Easy to fall, easy to break;  
With every move, my whole world shakes;  
Keep me from falling apart…_**

"Your mother…I…Mathilda you have to understand that it's not just up to me." Haley sighed. "There's a lot of things about your adoption that not everyone knows."

"So tell me!" Mathilda insisted. "I've asked you about this forever, and you keep avoiding it!" She told her mother. "I'm a big girl, mom."

"You're eight." Haley deadpanned, as Mathilda shot her a very disapproving look. "Alright…I…I was eighteen." She told Mathilda. "It was my birthday, and the doorbell had rang. I opened it, and there you were, with a letter and some things like formula and a cloth diaper." Haley told her daughter. "Your mother left, moved far away so she wouldn't have to think about you." Haley closed her eyes. "But she did think about you, after a while, she started calling to check in on you, and she came to visit a few times, and then she moved back here, to Tree Hill." Haley told her daughter. "She loves you…so much more than you know…"

"More than you do?" Mathilda asked. "I mean, you say you love me so much, and so does this other mom…"

"Now don't do that." Haley sighed. "I love you no matter what, Mathilda. You make me angry, and sad sometimes, just like Taylor and Tasha do, but don't play everyone off against each other."

"I just don't see why I'm so different." Taylor let a tear fall, as Haley stood up, and moved to Mathilda's side of the table. "Why couldn't I be born to you and daddy, like Tae and Tash?" Haley wrapped her arms around Mathilda and kissed her forehead.

"It's just the way it was meant to be, baby." Haley whispered. "Grown ups don't always have to answers." Mathilda sobbed.

"Tillie, can I ask you something?" Haley whispered quietly. "Why are you eating at school, and not at home?" Mathilda paused and let out one big sob.

"I…I…" She hung her head. "I th-thought you might…might talk to me m-more if I w-was bad.!" Mathilda confessed. "They were telling us how mommy's and daddy's will love you anyway, even if you do it, and…and I t-thought…"

"You thought you'd get more attention from us." Haley felt her own eyes watering as she spoke. "Honey, I'm sorry if you don't feel loved…I just…I don't know how we can get through this problem…" She spoke aloud.

"I like this." Mathilda smiled. "I just think you guys ignore me when the others are around." She told her mom. "I guess I know you love me…but sometimes I don't even do anything wrong, and I get yelled at."

"That's going to stop." Haley said. "I promise you, it will." She kissed Mathilda's cheek softly. "Now, are we okay?"

Mathilda stayed quiet for a moment. "I guess…but you still didn't tell me about my mother."

"Let me discuss it with Daddy." Haley said softly. "Then we'll go from there, if you really want to know." Haley promised. "Now, what do you say, you teach me 'My daughter's eyes' the way you played it?" Haley suggested, with a smile. "And maybe I could teach you some more songs if you'd like."


	6. I'll be there for you

I'm sorry :( I'm terrible...

Review Replies

Ace - THANKS YOUUUUUU!

Tessy - Thanks :') I know...prepare for more heartbreaking scenes!

Chapter 6

Haley kissed Tasha's forehead, before laying her in her bassinet. "I can't believe she's six weeks old." She curled into her husband on the couch.

"I know." Nathan smiled. "Our lives are going so fast."

"Tillie helped me write a song about it today." Haley smiled softly. "She wanted to call it Sandcastles." Nathan let out a chuckle and looked to his wife.

"So do I get to hear it?" He asked his wife, tightening his hold on her. Haley shook her head, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"It's a duet." She told him. "She wants to sing it with me. I told her I'd talk to you about it. Her recording with me."

"I don't know…" Nathan sighed. "She's just eight…"

"I don't want her in the public eye until she's old enough to understand what that means." Haley told her husband honestly. "If she's on the album, there'll be public interest…I would rather record it as a solo, and maybe one night at Tric she can sing with me." Haley told her husband. "But I really think…with everything she told me today, being in the public eye, is just really bad for her…despite how old she is."

"How did today go?" Nathan asked his wife. "Is she okay?"

"She was looking for attention." Haley said quietly, before looking to the door leading into the hallway. Quickly, she stood up and closed it over, before resuming her previous position. "She told me school were teaching them that moms and dads will still love them and stuff…so she thought we might show her a little more." Haley felt the tears welling up again. "She thinks we don't love her."

"What?" Nathan drew out the work, looking at his wife, his eyes drooping at this new information.

"I know." Haley squeaked, holding a hand to her mouth. "I…I talked to her and stuff, and she says she's okay…but I really don't know how to fix this one. I'm her mother, she should always feel loved by me." She whispered to her husband, as she began to taste the silent tears.

"I know." Nathan ran a hand through his hair. "I guess…I guess we should just tell her more…spend more time with her…we need to involve her in what we do. I mean, as soon as I got home today, she started telling me all about how she taught you to play a different way…she loved spending the day with you today." He kissed his wife's temple.

"I loved spending it with her." Haley smiled. "But…there's something we did talk about…" She took a deep breath. "She wants to know who her birth mom is." Nathan's face fell, as he looked to his knees.

"Then…I…Should we tell her?"

"She's getting older…she's wiser than her years." Haley whispered. "I mean…she sat in my lit class and made them all out to be dumb because she knew the book that none of them bothered to read." Haley told Nathan. "But that smart smarts. Not emotional smarts…I mean…do we think she's strong enough to handle it?"

"No." Nathan shook his head. "But who are we to decide what she can cope with?" He asked his wife. "We can't keep that from her, she'll only resent us."

"And if we tell her, and she can't handle it, then what happens, Nathan?" Haley asked, rather loudly. "I mean, what if we tell her it's Taylor, and she wants to live with her? I mean, she's the fun one! We're just the damn parents! She's the one who takes her to the mall and buys her extra scoops of ice cream! Then what, Nathan? No. No we can't tell her."

"Hales, take a deep breath, okay." He said, in a feeble attempt to calm her.

"No, Nathan! No I will not calm down!" Haley yelled once more.

"Hey, don't yell at me, Haley." Nathan said calmly. "This is not my fault."

"Oh, so it's mine?" Haley said, pissed off. "So, because I took her in, because I did the best thing I could possibly do, it's my damn fault that she wants to go live with her?"

"She doesn't want-"

"Oh will you just shut up?!" Haley stood up and walked to the window. "Why can't you just give me the answers?" She yelled, a little louder this time.

"Because I don't have them, Haley!" Nathan became frustrated and raised his voice. "I don't have the answers, there's no damn manual!"

"Well I should know! I'm the mom! I'm her mom, I'm tutor girl, I should know what to do!" She exclaimed. "I should have the answers, and I don't." She allowed the forming tears to fall. "I should have looked at all of this before I adopted her, I should have checked it out!"

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"I'm not being ridiculous, Nathan!" Haley turned to glare at him. "Why are you not bothered? I mean, your daughter wants to live with Taylor James! She has a brother and she just thinks he's her cousin! How in hell are we supposed to deal with that?"

A knock came at the bedroom door, and a little girls head stuck around.

"They're fighting." Tillie mumbled, climbing into bed with her younger brother. "It's my fault."

"It's okay." Tae sighed. "Momma just sounds sad."

"I just wanted to know who my momma is." Mathilda whispered, looking up to the ceiling.

"No, don't be silly. My mommy and your mommy are the same." Tae sat up. "A mommy cleans your cuts, and kisses you better, and looks after you. So your mommy is my mommy."

"I guess you're right." Mathilda sighed.

"Listen." Tae whispered, as he cuddled into his elder sister.  
*

"_Well there's no point fighting with me about it! I didn't abandon her!"_

"_Oh, now you talk like she's a burden!"_

"_Don't. Don't you dare, I love her so much. I never once looked back! I love you, and I love her. It's impossible for me not to, so don't you dare say that."_

"_You know what, I'm tired. We can discuss this in the morning when the kids are out."_

"_I thought you always said never go to bed angry!"_

"_Well, you're going to the couch, so it doesn't really count!"_

Haley stepped into the hallway, after feeding Tasha once more, and sighed. Nathan still hadn't come to bed. With a blanket and some sheets wrapped around her, she plodded into the living room, baby monitor in hand.

"Nate…" She whispered, as she saw him on the couch. "Baby, I'm sorry." She knelt down and kissed his cheek. "I got scared, and I took it out on you." She whispered. "I just don't want her to go anywhere."

"We don't know what's going to happen, Hales." Nathan kept his eyes closed. "She's not going anywhere, I won't let her."

"I'm sorry for being so mean to you." Haley whispered. "None of that stuff was true." She lay down and tightened her hold on him.

"I love her as much as you do, Hales. I will never regret helping you out that day; and falling in love with the pair of you in the process. You're my princesses, my angels. I love you both." Nathan turned to face her. "I love you more than you know."

"Do you know what your words do to me, Nathan Scott?" Haley smiled softly, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I love you; always, and forever."

"You're enough for always." Nathan smirked, as Haley blushed. "Oh yeah, I heard you practicing." He laughed, poking Haley's sides. "Which amazing guy was that about?"

"Oh; I don't know if you know him. He's about…6'2", raven black hair, blue eyes…goes by the name of Ego…" Haley trailed off, as Nathan raised an eyebrow at her. "Stop it." She blushed. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" Nathan asked her, softly.

"Like we're eighteen again." She smiled softly. "I wish we were, sometimes."

"We can be." Nathan told her. "We'll be eighteen tonight." Haley laughed and shook her head. "Seriously, come on. We'll call Morgan; it's only just midnight. You know she'll be up." He told Haley. "And you know she and Lee'll appreciate the time away from her parents."

"Really?" Haley bit her lip. "We're going to just go out…just for fun?"

"Yeah." Nathan smiled. "Oh; but no alcohol. We're only eighteen." He winked, causing Haley to laugh loudly.

"Oh…well in that case, no sex." Haley smirked. "I mean, when we were eighteen, everyone kept interrupting us, so we never did the deed that year."

"Oh we did." Nathan laughed. "Trust me; for tonight's sake, oh hell yes we did."


	7. Somebody told me, this is the place

**Chapter 7**

Haley smiled, as she went through all of the old boxes. It was Sunday and it was fairly quiet in the Scott home. Probably because Mathilda was at the cinema with Lisa, Tae and Nathan had gone to the rivercourt, and Haley had locked the door so that she and Tasha could be alone.

So far, she had cleaned the whole house, changed Tasha's outfit three times, just because, and tidied the kids' bedrooms. Now she looking through some old boxes that were in her closet. These boxes hadn't been opened since her parents bought their RV, and she was reminiscing as she flicked through everything there.

A smile came to her face, as she found the very first book she bought for herself. The tale of Peter Rabbit and friends, by Beatrix Potter. With a bright smile, she set the book aside, making a mental note to give it to Mathilda, before looking through some more.

"Oh my elementary yearbook!" She grinned, as she took it out and flipped through it. Looking at the goofy pictures, she laughed, earning the slightest of a head turn from Tasha, every now and then.

_**Stay Cool, Haley. Love, Rocket Roe**_

She laughed and shook her head. "I have to show this to Uncle Lucas." She told Tasha, who was in her bouncer next to her.

"Oh this..." She pulled out an A4 notebook. "Why fit in when you were born to stand out?" She read aloud, running her fingers over the words. Opening the book, she took a glance through it. It was a collection of all the quotes she came across, that she fell in love with. "I love this one." She smiled, as she looked to her baby girl. "This one, is from a song that your Aunt Karen adores, and rightly so. It reminds me so much of Tree Hill...Somebody told me, that this is the place, where everything's better, and everything's safe." She smiled softly, before lifting Tasha from her bouncer. "You know, I won't ever let you feel bad here. This is your home, it's where I grew up, and where daddy grew up, and it's just where we're all meant to be." She carried Tasha to the CD player. "Tree Hill is home."

"Daddy." Tae looked up to his father, as the ventured the long walk home. Nathan looked down to his son, gesturing for him to carry on speaking.

"Did Tillie do something bad?" He asked Nathan quietly. "Cause she has a different mommy, and she didn't want her, and now our mommy's angry, does she want her?" Nathan sighed and looked down.

"Come over here for a second bud." He led Tae over to a bench by the road, and sat him down. "Tae, dealing with Tillie's mommy is a hard subject. It's hard for kids like you to understand. Your sister understands it a little more, because she's a little older than you." He started out. "Tillie's birth mom loves her very much. She just wasn't ready to take care of a baby."

"Why not?" Tae asked, making Nathan squirm a little.

"Well, if I left you home alone, with Natasha, do you think you could take care of her?" He asked his little boy. "It's a lot of work, and you wouldn't have to play with your toys, or go to school, or see your friends."

"No toys?" Tae gasped..

"No toys." Nathan kept a straight face. "So her mommy didn't want to do that, but your mommy did. So she said she would look after Tillie, and be her mommy." He tried to keep it simple.

"Then there was me!" Tae grinned, before sadenning. "I don't want Tillie to go anywhere."

"She won't...she just wants to know more things about her other mommy." Nathan told his son. "She's not going anywhere; Mommy and me love you all to much to let any of you go."

Haley waved out of the window to Lisa's mom, as Tillie opened the front door. "Mommy, what's all this?" She asked, as she stepped into the living room. Haley's old things were strewn everywhere.

"Oh, I have some things for you!" Haley exclaimed, smiling brightly, as she sat on the couch, with Tasha in her arms. "Pass me that box up."

Mathilda did as she was asked, and waited patiently, as Haley looked for something. "Now." Haley began. "This is something your grandma Lydia gave me, when I was just small. I thought I lost it a long time ago." She told Mathlida. "But I want you to have it now." She handed her the box, and Mathilda opened it. "It's a locket." Haley explained, as Mathilda took it out. "Inside, there's a picture of me, when I was a baby, and there's a picture of grandma Lydia." She told Mathilda. "I want to change it, so it's a picture of me and you."

"Thanks mommy." Mathilda smiled. "What else did you find today?" She asked, as she turned around for Haley to fasten the catch.

"Oh, just lots of old things. This is for you as well." She handed Mathilda the Peter Rabbit book. "It was my first ever book."

"It's for babies." Mathilda frowned, hurting Haley just a little.

"No, it's not." Haley insisted. "It looks like it, but it's a funny story. It's about a naughty rabbit family." She smiled. "You can have it." Mathilda shrugged and tucked it under her arm. "I also have something else you might like to read." She picked up the book of quotes. "Whenever I read this, I felt better about myself." She told Mathilda. "I used to write things in it, that I heard people say, or that I read." She told her eldest. "You could carry it on."

Mathilda opened the book and looked through it. "Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans." She read alound. "John Lennon, who's that?" Haley stared at her daughter, her eyes wide, completely forgetting her age. "Oh, I have one to put in here!" She said loudly.

Haley grinned and looked to her, stroking baby Natasha's face, in a soothing motion.

"Lisa said it today. Everytime you smile, it adds another minute to your life." Mathilda grinned. "Have you got a pen."

"I guess Lisa is good for her." Haley smiled, handing a biro to her daughter. "You put whatever you want in there. "She kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to put Tasha down, and make dinner."

Nathan and Haley sat, later that night, watching old movies. Neither of them was really interested, but it was just nice, sitting together, in silence. Haley jumped, when her phone buzzed.

_**I love you xxxx**_

She smirked and quickly typed a reply.

_**I love you too...what are you doing? Xxxx**_

_**Not much, you? Xxxx**_

_**Watching old movies xxxx**_

_**Do you know how beautiful you are? Xxxx**_

_**Don't make me blush...you're sexy as hell ;) xxxx**_

_**Wanna go to bed with me? Xxxx**_

_**You'll have to make me move :P xxxx**_

Immediately, Haley squealed, as Nathan leaned over and kissed her deeply. "Is that going to make you move?" He asked, gruffly. Haley shook her head, and pulled him to her.

"It just makes me want to do it again." She whispered, pulling his lips onto her own. "I love you so much."


End file.
